


Rumble

by Applepye



Series: Transformers G1 Spark Bond [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Valve Plugs (Transformers), spike/valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: A little more back story for Rumble and his relationship with Starscream





	Rumble

One of his earliest memories was of someone saying that his capacity was too low and that his brawny structure was not suitable for what his alt-mode intended him for. So, he and his brother were taken to have piledrivers forcibly fitted to their arms and then tossed into the mines. 

There, Rumble and Frenzy spent their early years, toiling away at rock to get at the precious minerals underneath. Their sturdy structure proved to be beneficial down in the mines. Though they were small, they were not easily pushed around. The other miners quickly learned not to mess with them. 

They stayed close together, watching each other’s back and making sure they each got their daily ration of energon. Soon, whispers started about a revolution and many rushed to join. However, Rumble and Frenzy chose to stay in the only place they had ever known. It wasn’t perfect but at least they had a steady supply of energon. 

It wasn’t long before the revolution reached the mines. The overseers tried to fight off the invaders but they were quickly overwhelmed. Not wanting to get caught up in the crossfire, Rumble and Frenzy stayed back, tucked into a small cranny in the rock wall. They didn’t care what happened to the others, as long as they were able to stay together. 

When the commotion stopped, the twins ventured out to see what was left. That was when they first saw Megatron. Frozen in terror, they could only watch in horror as Megatron ripped the spark out of one of the overseers. 

Then his optics turned on them. They stumbled back in an attempt to flee but fear had them immobilized. Megatron loomed over them and a slight smile appeared on his face. “Soundwave, come see what I have found.”

The moment Soundwave came into view, Rumble knew him. All fear fell away and Rumble got to his feet to run towards him with Frenzy not too far behind. Soundwave dropped to his knees to embrace them. Pressing their helms together, they held each other as tightly as they dared. 

“I keep my promises,” Megatron said, his voice causing Rumble to shiver. 

“Thank you,” Soundwave replied, causing Rumble and Frenzy to look up in confusion. Though the hum of the spark was familiar, this was not the voice they knew. 

As if sensing their confusion, Soundwave explained, “My voice was damaged.”

“We have to go, Soundwave,” Megatron ordered. “There is no doubt that the Peace Keepers are on their way.”

Rumble lets out a mournful whimper and held Soundwave tighter as the larger bot tried to stand. He didn’t want to part with Soundwave just yet. 

“You misunderstand,” Megatron said, placing his hand on Rumble’s shoulder. “The two of you are the reason we are here. We are not leaving without you.”

Soundwave stood and the compartment in his chest opened. Instinctively, Rumble knew what to do. He and his brother leapt into the air and, for the first time in centuries, transformed. They easily slipped into their creator’s chassis. There, Rumble was filled with a sense of comfort and a soft, familiar song echoed in his mind as he drifted into stasis. 

 

……

 

Starscream needed some heavy lifting done in his lab so Megatron sent Rumble to help. When the mini-con entered the lab, the three seekers looked down at him. It was the first time he had seen seekers up close. The rumors of their beauty were true and he finally understood why they were the most desired of all Cybertronians. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Starscream sneered. 

“My name’s, Rumble. Megatron sent me to help,” Rumble explained with a cocky grin. “He said you need something moved?”

The three seekers burst out in laughter. Skywarp moved closer to Rumble, getting down on one knee so that he was at eye level. “Has Megatron lost his mind? If the three of us can’t move it,” he jabbed his finger against Rumble’s chest, “how is a runt like you supposed to?”

With his hands on his hips, Rumble glared up at the three seekers. “I’m stronger than I look,” he said, inciting another round of laughter. Angered, Rumble yelled, “What do you know. The three of you are nothing more than pampered play things!”

Their laughter stopped and Rumble almost regretted his words. “You dare,” Thundercracker snarled. “We’re your superiors.” He moved to kick Rumble, but the small bot caught hold of Thundercracker’s foot. The look on Thundercracker’s face was comical. To help emphasize his point, Rumble effortlessly tossed Thundercracker aside. 

“Do you want me to move the thing or not?”

Starscream considered Rumble for a moment while Thundercracker picked himself up off the floor. Pointing to a large block of gold, Starscream said, “Some idiot placed that thing in the middle of my lab. I need it moved to that corner over there, and out of my way.”

“Over there?” Rumble clarified, pointing in the direction of an empty corner. 

“Yeah,” Starscream replied, crossing his arms. “Think you can handle that?”

“Not a problem,” Rumble said as he made his way over. 

“I want it picked up and placed in the corner,” Starscream added, “not dragged across the floor.” 

“Sure thing.” Digging his fingers into the soft metal, Rumble got a good hold of it and lifted it up off the floor. He was unable to see anything around the large brick so he carefully made his way over to the corner of the room.

“I can’t believe it,” Starscream said in quiet amazement as he watched Rumble carry the brick. A smile spread across his lips. “I think I’ve found my new assistant to do all the heavy lifting for me.”

“With benefits?” Rumble said. When the brick came in contact with the wall, Rumble knew he had gone far enough and put it down. 

“What?” Starscream said with a slight chuckle. 

Rumble turned to face the triad with a huge grin on his face. “You guys are driven to interface, right?” He spread his arms out, hoping that it was enough to indicate that he was available. 

“We’re driven to find the perfect spark mate,” Starscream corrected, “testing several before making our decision.”

“We’re selective,” Skywarp added. 

“We only go for the best,” Thundercracker concluded. “Those with traits we would want to pass down to our sparklings.”

Starscream smiled as he made his way over to Rumble. “What would you have to offer?”

Rumble pointed to the gold brick behind him. “I’m strong. Imagine one of you pretty little birds with my strength and durability.” He would never admit it but he had no idea how a sparkling was created. He hoped that if this line of conversation went any further that he would be able to bluff his way out of it. 

“His name’s Ramjet,” Thundercracker laughed. “Though, I will admit that he is not as strong as you.”

“And he’s about as dumb as a pile of rocks,” Skywarp said, joining in the laughter.

Starscream shrugged. “It seems that one is blessed with either one or the other. I would rather my sparklings be smart over strong.”

“Look,” Rumble scoffed, “I’m not looking to sire any sparklings. I just wanna frag.”

Starscream’s lip curled in disgust. “In your dreams, runt.”

……

 

Any time Starscream needed heavy lifting done or something pounded flat, he would request Rumble. Over the centuries, Rumble spent most of the time that he was out of stasis, in Starscream’s lab. 

Rumble liked to stroke Starscream’s ego and watch the way the seeker’s wings shifted. There was so much emotion in the subtle movements. Starscream would vocalize one thing but the movement of his wings would say another. Rumble wondered if Megatron ever cared enough to notice. 

Rumble had always openly flirted with Starscream, as long as Megatron wasn’t around. It was playful at first, never meaning anything more than a joke. Starscream would scoff, in response and tell Rumble that there was no chance of anything happening between them. 

But, as more time passed, Rumble’s flirtations became a little more genuine while Starscream’s reactions became less dismissive. Though Starscream’s words said that Rumble didn’t have a chance, his wings said otherwise. After about a million years, Rumble fell in love. 

Their battle for Earth and its resources meant they would be stuck on the organic rock for an undetermined amount of time. Starscream was tasked with the burden of developing energon from Earth’s resources. Rumble was assigned to help him. His piledrivers were often used for their intended task, digging up precious minerals hidden below the surface. 

When they weren’t fighting the Autobots, they were working on increasing their supply of energon. What they managed to make, tasted like slag but at least it provided sustained energy for them. 

During down times, in order to conserve energon, Rumble and Frenzy were ordered into stasis. They remained tucked away in Soundwave’s chassis until they were needed. Rumble hated it. Each time he was put back into stasis, he had no idea how long he would be there.

The longest they had ever been in stasis was just under half a million years. It was early on in the war when resources were scarce. For him, that time passed in a moment. 

Each time he came out he would look around and ask, “How long as it been?”

“Six months,” Soundwave replied. 

Momentarily confused, Rumble looked up at his creator. Was this planet so influential to them that they started using their measurement of time? Looking off to the side, he had to take a minute to calculate it in his head. “That’s not too bad. I guess,” he mumbled to himself before looking back up at Soundwave. “I’m I needed for something?”

“Starscream has requested your assistance,” Soundwave answered. 

“I guess I’ll go see what he needs then,” Rumble said before heading off towards Starscream’s lab.

Rumble entered the lab to see Starscream, irritated and pacing the room. “You needed me for something?” Rumble said announcing himself. 

“Yeah,” Starscream stopped pacing and looked around the room. “I need you to… flatten some things.”

“You alright?” Rumble asked, looking Starscream over. “You seem a little… out of sorts.”

“I’m fine.” Starscream waved him off. “Megatron’s only been gone for a month.”

“Where did he go?” Rumble asked, wondering why Megatron’s long absence would bother Starscream so much. 

“Shockwave sent him a message,” Starscream said with a touch of venom in his voice. “Next thing I know, Megatron is depleting our energon reserves to activate the space bride and go to Cybertron with the constructicons.” Starscream sat down with his back against the wall. “Megatron’s punishing me.”

Rumble shrugged. “I thought you would be glad he was gone.”

“I’m a seeker. His seeker,” Starscream said, as if it was supposed to explain his irritation. When Rumble shook his head to indicate that he didn’t understand, Starscream grunted in frustration. “We need to interface. If we go too long without it, it hurts. Megatron didn’t give me permission to interface with anyone else while he was away.”

“Why do you need to interface?” Rumble asked as he approached Starscream. There was an intense gleam in Starscream’s optics as he watched Rumble approach. 

Shaking his head, Starscream shrugged. “We were modified to be this way. It makes us dependent on our masters. My spark was removed from my carrier and placed into Vector Sigma to mature. As soon as my spark was ready, it was placed into my custom seeker body. I was a senator’s personal seeker for the first half of my life, up until Megatron liberated me.”

Rumble stood next to Starscream, placing his hand on the seeker’s knee and Starscream’s legs parted at the touch. “You want me to help?” Rumble offered, running his fingers down Starscream’s thigh. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Starscream jumped to his feet and moved away. “Like you could.”

“If you don’t want me to, why’d you tell me about it?” Rumble argued. 

“I don’t know,” Starscream replied, turning away. 

“Fine. Suffer,” Rumble said with a shrug. He noticed the way Starscream’s wings shifted. Maybe he wasn’t against the idea of an interface. He just wasn’t willing to admit it. “What do you need me to pound?”

Judging by the way his wings twitched, the innuendo wasn’t lost on the seeker. Starscream pointed to Rumble’s usual workstation. “I need you to pound those blocks of metal into thin, even, sheets.” Having given his orders, Starscream turned to his computer array. “I need to make some calculations.”

“Sure thing,” Rumble said. But, instead of heading to his workstation he walked up behind Starscream and placed his hand between the seeker’s legs. He knew it was a risky move but it was one that paid off. Starscream melted. 

He could feel the heat radiating through the modesty plating. Without a word, Starscream parted his legs a little more. So, that’s how he was going to play this. No words, just actions. 

Rumble made quick work removing Starscream’s modesty plating. His valve was already wet and swollen with need, and Rumble was at the perfect height to press his face against it and lick the sensitive node. He had never tasted anything sweeter in his life. 

Starscream whimpered, shifting his stance so that his aft was sticking further out, giving Rumble easier access. Rumble’s body was soon demanding an interface. Grabbing a nearby chair, Rumble jumped up it and remove the plating covering his spike. 

Even with the chair, Rumble had to stand on his toes to enter Starscream. He did the best he could with what little leverage he had. The more he thrust, the more the chair scooted back until he had no leverage at all. He tried to hold on to Starscream but ended up falling to the ground with a crash. 

Righting himself, Starscream turned and looked down at Rumble. “Idiot.”

Rumble was sure he had lost his chance and anticipated a barrage of insults. Much to Rumble’s surprise, the hungry seeker straddled him and continued the interface. Determined to leave Starscream satisfied, Rumble moved his hips in time with Starscream while thumbing his node. 

With his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his cries of pleasure, Starscream’s optics flared as he ground himself against Rumble. 

Rumble had heard others talk about how interfacing with a seeker was an experience unlike any other. When his first ever overload hit, he felt like he had died and joined the All Spark. Now, he had no basis for comparison, but he couldn’t imagine anything better than what he was experiencing at the moment. 

His mind went numb as his spark burned and the rest of the world seemed to fall away. When his optics came back into focus, Starscream was looming over him. His beautiful face held a mix of surprise and satisfaction. Combine that with the amount of fluids coating Rumble’s legs, it was safe to assume that Starscream’s needs had been met. 

Slowly, Starscream’s face took on a look of indifference. Though his voice still shook a little from the exertion, he managed to regain his composure. “It would not be wise of you to boast about this encounter. Megatron would rip the armor from your protoform.”

Rumble shook his head. “I won’t say a word to anyone.”

“Good.” Starscream unsteadily got to his feet and reattached his plating. “Because, nothing happened.”

Sitting up, Rumble decided to give his body a moment to recover before trying to stand. “Did it help?”

“Nothing happened,” Starscream repeated. “Now stop talking and get to work.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Rumble mumbled as he struggled to get to his feet. After putting his plating back in place, Rumble got to work pounding the cubes of metal into sheets. While he worked, he would occasionally glance up to catch Starscream looking at him.


End file.
